As individuals increasingly turn to network connected devices or computers for managing and enhancing their daily lives, they may develop a dependence on these devices or computers. In some cases, extreme use of connected devices or computers can negatively affect the ability of some individuals to think, function, and socially engage in the world outside of their connected devices or computers. In some cases, connected devices or computers may provide benefits, such as, creating a surplus of resources, productivity, time, or the like. However, in some cases, individual users and society as a whole, may still be learning how to use connect devices or computers in healthy ways. Accordingly, in some cases, interactions with connected devices or computers may create one or more unexpected deficits. Further, in some cases, it may be difficult to obtain information that may be useful for discovering usage patterns of connected devices or computers. Such information may enable increased visibility or understanding that may be used to better evaluate the detrimental effects associated with the use of connection devices or computers. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.